owls_cavefandomcom-20200214-history
Owlian Pantheon
''The Main Pantheon '''Awen' Awen is the god of the Sky & Weather, He has a compact and petite build with eggshell white skin and pure white eyes, with messy hair that falls halfway down his head that is pure white(everyone jokes his hair turned white from shock), Awen is easily startled and is very paranoid about almost everything. He has 3 older sisters and 1 older brother, Child of Kaos and Orene. Sine Sine is the god of the Sea & Ice, He is rather bulky and large with deep blue skin with pure blue eyes, He has slicked back greenish-blue hair. Sine is known to be very reserved and thoughtful but also a rather silver tongue. He has 3 older sisters and 1 younger brother, Child of Kaos and Orene. Hesra Hesra is the goddess of Warmth & Hunting. She has a large build(even bigger then Sine) with skin that is a warm red color with blood-colored eyes, Her hair is uneven cinnamon colored pixie cut. Hesra is an energetic and loud goddess who acts much stupider then she actually is. She has 2 older sisters and 2 younger brothers, Child of Kaos and Orene. Mela Mela is the goddess of Life . Mela has a medium build with her being larger the Slet & Awen but smaller then Sine & Hesra, Her skin is a dark wheat color and her eyes are a similar color with waist length blonde hair. Mela is a rather kindly and motherly figure for her younger siblings. She as 1 older sister, 1 younger sister and 2 younger brothers, Child of Kaos and Orene. Slet Slet is the goddess of The Underworld & Wealth. She has a slim build with long limbs, her skin is charcoal black with long silver hair that is so long it drags on the floor, she also has pure black eyes. Slet is what you would call at "shut in" her siblings haven't seen her in 10,000 years, she has 2 younger sisters and 2 younger brothers, Child of Kaos and Orene. Minor Gods Solini Solini is the god of the Sun & Beauty. Solini has glowing golden skin and pale blond hair that falls to about his cheeks and is slightly curly, his eyes are light yellow, He is married to Slet and has 1 child with her, Psycai. He has 1 brother in Nera the moon god. Neru Neru is the god of the Moon & Music. Neru has glowing silver skin with slicked-back silver hair with shaved sides, his eyes are a dark purple. He has 1 brother in Solini the sun god. Amel The god of Animals & Protection. He has light brown skin with dark brown hair with amber eyes, he is 1 of the 2 children that Mela had with a nymph, brother to Bera. Bera Bera is the goddess of Wine & Fermentation. has dark brown skin with light brown hair and yellow eyes, she is 1 of the 2 children that Mela had with a nymph, sister to Amel. Thena Thena is the goddess of Intelligence & Wisdom. She has light cream colored skin with darker hair, she has pale blue eyes that are almost pure white. She is the daughter of Awen. ''Psycai Psycai is the god of Death & The Life Cycle, He has light grey skin and black hair with strands of dark gold and dark green eyes. Psycai is the son of Slet and Solini. Lyen Lyen is the god of Freshwater, He has light blue skin and hair with dark blue eyes. Lyen is one of Sine's 2 sons, brother to Rivin. 'Rivin' Rivin is the god of Sea Currents, He has dark blue skin and hair with light blue eyes. Rivin is one of Sine's 2 sons, brother to Lyen. 'Teran' Teran is the god of the Earth, He has dusty brown skin and dark brown hair with a hint of a sandy color, and brown eyes. Manida Mandia is the goddess of War & Hate, She has silvery skin and hair with blue eyes(identical to her sister Archi). She is one Orene's and Karmica's sisters. Archi Archi is the goddess of Peace & Forgiveness, She has silvery skin and eyes with blue eyes(identical to her sister Mandia). She is one Orene's and Karmica's sisters. Karmica Karmica is the goddess of Karma & Grudges, he has dark skin with olive colored hair and eyes, he is the brother of Mandia, Archi, & Orene. Kaos Kaos is a goddess representing Chaos & Lies, her skin is a bloody red color and her hair is so long it drags on the ground and is a light red color, with equally red eyes. She is married to Orene and has 5 kids with him. Orene Orene is a god representing Order & Truth, with pure white skin, hair, and eyes. He is married to Kaos and has 5 kids with her, and has 3 siblings. Other Gods/Beings Noth Noth is the first primordial being and has a body made of mist. Lroely Lroely is a primordial being representing Love, Married to Seren and is the step-parent of Solini and Neru. Seren'' Seren is a primordial being representing the Stars, Married to Lroely and is the parent of Solini and Neru. Category:Original Content